His Onxy gaze
by Evee Fugo Uchiha
Summary: Its a fluff between my number one yoai couple in the naruto world w rated T for Hidan's mouth...also alot of OOC...yea sorry i get bored


**Rachael: hi! This is a little story of my two favorite naruto yoai couples one is Sasusui which is number 2 on my list and my number one is... well you will soon find out**

**Hidan: I know who it is **

**Itachi: shhh!**

**Evee: -rolls eyes at the two akatsuki members- Rachael dose not own naruto or any of the characters. Just me, herself, and Destiny ^^**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi woke up on the sofa inside his house, he looked at the clock to see it read 6:30 am. shit! I need to go wake up them up Itachi got up off the sofa and stretched looking at the stairs and soon he moved to the stairs, as he walked up them all he could remember the night before. damn it, why were they so cute. Itachi twitched but then let it disappear out of his mind, he knocked on the door lightly to see two sleeping figures, one was his little brother, a freshman in high school, Uchiha Sasuke and laying next to him hugging into Sasukes chest was his boyfriend Suigetsu. Suigetsu is Kisames little cousin, if Kisame knew about this it would be not only Suigetsus but Sasukes head. Itachi, like his little brother was also gay. Well his brother was Bisexual. Itachi Decided to let the two sleep in and miss school, I mean the three had a rough night last night. In the bathroom Itachi put on his black school uniform and fixed his hair into a low hanging ponytail. He grabbed his eye liner and mascara, putting it on. He made his way outside and locked the door behind him, as he started to walk something in his gut told him today at the Academy, it was going to be the greatest day of his life

* * *

At School: Homeroom (Im typing it Role play Format so ha! -smacked-)

Itachi: Good morning everyone -Itachi walked in and stood in front of his friends-

Kakuzu: hey Uchiha whats new..? -looks up from his book-

Itachi: Nothing, Sasuke is home sick today..

Destiny: aww poor Sasuke, tell him I said get better soon -Destiny smiled as she hugged Kakuzu from behind-

Kakuzu: =///=

Deidara: hmm-looking at his Nintendo DS I-

Kisame:Deidara what are you doing..? =_=;;

Deidara: Yes my Piplup finally evolved!

Kisame: your such a baby Deidara

Deidara: there are other 10th graders who play Pokemon!-sticks his tongues out at Kisame-

Destiny: Kisame Leave my little brother alone, you still watch Blue's Clues

Kisame: O.O; I DO NOT!

Destiny: Yes you do

Kisame: DO NOT!

Kakuzu: Kisame stop fighting with my girlfriend... and looking at her chest! -Smacks Kisame-

Itachi: yep...just another normal morning-looks around- wheres Hidan-san..?

Kakuzu: he will be here soon...in Five, Four, Three, Two, On-

Hidan: -runs into the room, accidentally runs into Itachis back- o-oh..sorry Ita-kun hehe -trys not to blush- Kakuzu-san can I talk to you privately for a moment..?

Kakuzu: sure.. -kisses Destiny before getting up from his chair- what is -is standing out in the hall with Hidan-

Hidan: I-Im going to ask him today! I kept it a secret long enough

Kakuzu: thank god...we are 11th graders and you know him for 3 1/2 years. Its time you told him

Hidan: oh shut up, I know ill tell him during gym class, its the only class I have with him besides homeroom. -starts to walk into the room again-

Kakuzu: why not tell him now-follows-

Hidan: because there is to many people its embarrassing

Kakuzu: ok so if he did agree you would hide it

Hidan: no! I would tell the hole world

Kakuzu: then tell him damn it!

Hidan: fine!-walks up to itachi- u-umm ita-kun..I have something to tell yo- *bell rings*

Itachi: huh..oh can you tell me later..ill see you in gym.. -runs out of the classroom-

Hidan: o-ok, bye...ita-kun

to be continued

* * *

A/N: ok so here is the thing, I will be working with this till I get bored and write a new story, then Im writing a Kakudest (KakuzuxOc one shot fluff) story and then a Reaseve (OcxOc one shot Fluff/lemon), Sasusui (fluff), and another cute one with Neko Itachi and Inu Hidan (fluff)...


End file.
